My Casanova
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: Kagome's in Highschool and ends up having to show around the new transfer student, later they meet up in a club and things heat up. It's based on Paulina Rubio's Baila Casanova. Not who you think it is, I'm a big InuKag but this song didn't fit Inu so it'
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome!"

A girl with raven tresses and grey stormy eyes turned to the source of the voice. "Yeah, what's wrong Yuri?"

Yuri shook her head before reaching to pull the girl along. "We're here you dork, or do you want to ride the bus all day?"

Kagome took the opportunity to look as her friend dragged her off the bus and noticed that in fact they were at school. She offered the bus driver an apology as they made their way off the bus. Well that's embarrassing she thought. Looking over at her friend she noticed that she was chatting away and didn't even notice that she was not listening to a word she was saying. Once they were at the school Yuri relinquished her hold on her promising to see her after classes.

Sighing Kagome made her way towards her homeroom and couldn't help but dread the fact she didn't do her math and was now under the mercy of her professor's wrath. Upon entering the classroom, the teacher already present, she was about to take her seat when the professor stopped her. Freezing she turned around slowly and was prepared for the onslaught when he told her that she was requested at the main office. Taking this as a sign from god she quickly made her way out the door and practically skipped her way to the office.

She knew she wasn't in trouble, so why was she being called into the office? Making her way to the main office secretary, she quickly spotted the small woman with tiny glasses dressed in clothes way to old for her age.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi and they said I need to come here first thing," she told the woman. The secretary looked up with a smile and quickly told her that she was to show a new student around at lunch and that he would meet her at the courtyard. With no more information to give the secretary quickly made herself sparse and started running all around the office.

Sighing Kagome couldn't help but feel disappointed that now she had to return to Mr. Yamamoto's world of math. 'Oh well, she though at least I get excused for my second half of classes.' Making her way into her homeroom she quickly started thinking about how long it would be until lunch.

When the lunch bell rang, she quickly made her way to the courtyard that overlooked all the outside recreation area. Looking around and noticing that there appeared to be no lost looking students she spotted her three friends coming right at her with confusion on their faces. The only girl of the group reached her first, "Kagome what are you doing over here? I thought we were meeting at the tree so we could sneak out to WacDonalds?" she said putting her hands on her hip as if though she were scolding her child. Her long hair was tied back in a high ponytail that was swinging in every direction.

"Sorry about that Sango, I have to meet a new student here to show them around, and (looking around) apparently they couldn't find the courtyard because I don't see them anywhere."

"What kind of idiot wouldn't be able to find the courtyard, it's huge and the whole school is built around it!" Kagome turned the source and found Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed and looking very annoyed, his black hair was rebelliously going in every direction and not tied as it should. "Oh Yasha, you're just mad because you're hungry!" He rolled his eyes saying "Duh!" and started looking around for the idiot so they could go eat.

"Perhaps we are simply early and he is being held by his last teacher," the voice of reason that was Miroku said placing his arm around Sango's waist and then quickly removing it when she gave him 'the look'.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But you guys can go ahead and go without me, we'll probably just end up eating here at school." Inuyasha was the first to react as he nodded his head and started making his way off the school grounds grunting to Miroku and Sango that they should follow.

"No, it's okay, we can sneak off campus tomorrow, we'll stay around a bit longer," she replied sweetly.

Before Kagome could protest a deep melodious voice interrupted, "Excuse me are you Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome snapped her head towards the voice and froze, the air gone from her lungs and felt her face heat up. She was staring into the eyes of one of the hottest guys she had ever laid eyes on. His black silky hair placed in a high ponytail, a few strands falling into his eyes and the black school blazer only made his piercing blue eyes stand out even more, his tan was simply amazing and when he smiled she knew her knees were about to go weak. Trying to regain her composure she quickly placed a smile on her face and stretched out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kagome, nice to meet you. I'm going to show you around campus," she said desperately trying not to sound like the nervous wreck that she was.

His hand reached out and grasped hers, his much larger hand taking hers, sent a chill through her entire body, he smirked as he looked into her eyes before bending down to kiss her delicate hand he held tightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome, my name is Kouga." As soon as his lips made contact with her hand she felt a warm bolt of energy run through her entire body and the fact that his eyes never left hers only unnerved her more. She was completely enchanted by his voice and the way her name fell from his tongue.

Images of that tongue doing other things quickly made her collect heat in other foreign areas. Get a hold of yourself girl, you're probably drooling right now! Act like the lady you are, why are having such impure thoughts of a man you just met! Noticing her hand was still in his she tried to pull it away and found he was unwilling to let go. She was taken back by his action but when he flashed her another smile she found it very hard to persist and even harder to remember her name.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" an annoyed voice was heard standing much closer than he had previously been considering he was halfway to WacDonalds the last time.

Thanking the gods for Inuyasha's rudeness, she was now able to concentrate on what she was suppose to be doing and not of what she would like to be doing. She could only pray that they did not see the light blush that coated her face as she turned to them. "Of course! Kouga this is Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." Sango seemed to be less taken by him as she managed to offer her hand to this god. He simply shook her hand and said pleasantries and brought his hand right back to hold Kagome's. Miroku welcomed him to the school and the grumpy one simply grunted crossing his arms and glaring at the intruder.

Kagome had just managed to get the blush under control when he released her hand, but when he took it again in his possession, confusion and embarrassment was clouding her coherent thoughts. "Well, we really should get going, we'll see you after school okay Kagome?" Nodding and giving her friends a small nervous smile she didn't know if she should feel grateful or disappointed that she was now left alone with this sex pot.

"Hang on! We're not leaving her alone with this asshole we don't even know who he is!" Inuyasha said as he took a defensive pose closer to Kagome, not liking at all how his hand was still around Kagome's.

"Inuyasha! Kagome's a big girl, she can take care of herself! Besides, he'd be stupid to try something here!"

Annoyed that he was now being pulled away from the scene, by a woman no less, he turned around and shouted obscenities as the newcomer. "I swear, if you so much as look at her the wrong way I'll hunt you down and-

Thankfully Miroku had now placed his hand on the temperamental man as he was being dragged away by a very angry Sango. "See you later!" she shouted over her shoulder as they made their way out of sight. With all distractions gone, Kagome turned her head back towards this handsome stranger and found that he was still staring at her, now with a smirk on his face.

"Your boyfriend sure is possessive of you. Although, I can see why."

She laughed and noticed it was her nervous laugh. Why the hell am I nevervous? Shaking her head she answered, "He's not my boyfriend, he's just protective of me. We've known each other since kindergarten and he's like a brother to me." She wasn't exactly to sure how to decipher his expression but he once again replaced his smile and she felt like a silly school girl. He placed her hand on his arm as he started leading her away from the courtyard. "Shall we?" he asked.

Yup this is definitely going to be a looong day she thought as they made their way around campus.


	2. Chapter 2

She had shown him to the remaining of his classes and not really wanting to go back to class she stalled a bit by showing him the entire campus. He's so charming she thought, I bet he had all the girls back in California. Which led her to believe was responsible for the awesome tan he had. She had discovered that he had not made an easy move, even though he was of Japanese decent he lived most of his life in California and Florida due to his father's job. He had 4 other siblings and it seemed to her that all of his family was supportive and close. Taking a break in their conversation, as well as for their feet they sat on the bleachers overlooking the soccer fields. She glanced down at her watch and realized school was already over.

"Oh crap! Kouga, I'm so sorry, I kept you way to long your class was over 10 minutes ago!" During much of the exploration of the high school, he had mostly held her hand the entire time and now it was no different. He gently squeezed her hand "Kagome, you do not have to worry, I truly do not regret missing any of my school if I am with you."

By now she was use to the flattery he kept throwing at her and she was grateful she didn't turn into a tomato again. "Thank you Kouga-kun, but we really need to head back."

"As you wish my Kagome." He said standing up and helping her to her feet. Making their way back to the main gate she was left to her thoughts. Kouga really didn't seem too bad, and for strange reasons it didn't even bother her that he was so possessive of her hand. He was very charming and was really easy to talk to when he was showering her with flattery.

She felt a gentle tug at her hand and she stopped to see what was wrong. Noticing they were now at the front gate she turned to Kouga, she was cut off from saying anything by soft gentle lips upon her own. It was a chaste kiss, nothing too deep and it ended way too quickly for both of them. "Thank you for showing me around Kagome, I hope to see you around." He quickly turned and headed for the black limousine that was parked on the curb mentally cursing himself for possibly ruining any chance of meeting that dark haired angel again due to his forwardness.

Kagome on the other hand hadn't moved from her spot and in fact didn't know if she was even awake or in a really messed up reality. She was suddenly brought back by a strong hand clasped tightly on her arm that swung her around and ended up in a very hard chest. Looking up she was met with two very angry violet eyes. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

She could have sworn she heard a growl but was given no time to act on it when she was being dragged towards a familiar red Porsche. "Sango and Miroku already left, I told them I'd call to let them know if you were alright."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic?" she shot back trying desperately to remove her arm from his vicious clutch.

"Kagome, in all of the years I've know you, you have never not once been late." He shot back as he opened her door and went around to drive. "So what happened?"

"Oh nothing, we just lost track of time is all." Looking at the fast passing buildings she was reminded of that kiss he had given her. He's so different than anyone I've ever met, he so sweet too.

"That's funny you left out the part about trading spit."

She felt her face heat up a little at his accusation. "Please Inuyasha! What you and Kikyo do is a whole lot worse that what Kouga did to me!" she declared looking over to her best friend and was surprised to see him with a dreamy smirk on his face. Slapping him lightly on the head she retorted "Quit thinking about that you pervert!"

He let out a bilious laugh before turning serious once again. "Just make sure that bastard don't hurt you cause then I'll have to kick his ass, alright Kags?"

She smiled as she leaned over the seat placing her back against his side, "Don't worry about it Yasha, besides, I don't think I'm sure he'll have his pick of the school by tomorrow."

"Kags, he'd be a fool not to pursue you."

Laughing she replied, "You're just saying that cause I look just like Kikyo."

"Keh."

"Yeah yeah Yasha, I love you too," as she reached up to tweak his ear.

Seeing the shrine, she sat herself up and grabbed her bag. As he stopped to let her out he remembered Sango's earlier plan. "Hey Kagome! Sango said that you should meet us at the new club Shirley's at 9 tonight."

Tossing her bag over her shoulder she turned back to him, "Well, I'll see about it but you know that Gramps doesn't like it when I go to those things."

"Are you kidding? Kagome you're freaking 18 years old! Tell that old man to let go a little," he said throwing his arms up for good measure.

"Inuyasha his days are practically numbered, you know his health isn't getting any better. I'm going to be a good grandchild and not add to his grief." Sighing she quickly added "But I'll see you guys tonight," before she quickly ran up the shrine steps.

9:00

I can't believe I came here, I sure hope Gramps doesn't call Eri's to check up on me. She took another sip of the complimentary champagne they had given her at the door and she started looking around. Trying to locate her friends she easily spotted Sango and Miroku making out in one of the clubs booths. Rolling her eyes she began making her way towards her overly horny friends and spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo dancing gracefully in the middle of the floor. The two dressed in reds, blacks and white made them look as if they had planned out their wardrobe, which Kikyo probably had. The tango music sweeping them along the crowd and their fluid motions made them seem almost dream like. Yup those two were definitely made for one another. She was about two steps away from the booth whenever she was spotted by Aymi.

"Oh my God Kagome is that you?"

She turned to the annoying voice and almost cringed. "Yeah it's me, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Are you kidding? I'm here every week! Now if you were more of a party girl you would of seen me," she added dragging her away from her salvation that was currently making out with each other.

"Wow girl you look great!" The girl's enthusiasm instantly made her question her appearance, should she have worn pants instead? She looked down at her black skirt with ruffles at the end and noticed it had risen up since the last time she had pulled it down. Her black spiky boots seemed to be begging for a dance and the black backless top tied behind her neck and hung low so that her family's heirloom could still be flashed. Her necklace seemed even brighter tonight and she couldn't help but wonder if it was the strobe lights that reflected its light. Decided on tying her hair up in a lose bun with many strands pulled out and curled. Her chandelier earrings seemed to still be in place as she nervously tucked a stray hand behind her ear.

Before knowing what happened she was at the bar with Aymi and the girl was still chatting aimlessly and she let her eyes wander around the club. It was really neat, it was nearly pitch black with many layers of dancing and platforms and poles. There were many booths tucked away in corners and the dance floor was huge. The thing that was most peculiar about this club was that it was American owned. They played every type of music known to man and never played more than one song of that type of music in a row. The dj's were very friendly and played anything requested by the teens. Oh and did I mention that it was an open bar?

The latest song appeared to be over as she saw many people head off the dance floor. The next song came on it appeared to have an up beat with Latin flavor. Then she spotted a group of many girls all walking along centered around a man, a very handsome man, a man that made contact with her eyes and made the air wash out of her quicker than she could say her name.

She quickly looked away and found her eyes drifting back towards him and discovered that he was now on the dance floor and dancing with the many girls that had been in his company. He looked devilishly handsome, his hair still pulled up high and his black button down shirt was left open only buttoned at one towards the bottom, which inevitably gave her an even better look at his sculpted tanned chest. Her eyes dared to wander lower and found him in leather pants that fit him perfectly showing off his much toned legs and very nice ass. Feeling herself blush she looked lower and saw he had on some gothic black boots and felt herself drool.

2813995950

Dark sexy skin, my passion begins  
You're the center of my obsession  
Watching you dance in your leather pants  
My eyes see a true perfection

She tried looking away, maybe towards the girl that still hadn't shut her mouth, or maybe to see if Miroku and Sango had decided on taking a break, or maybe to see if Inuyasha and Kikyo had stuck around or had already headed out the back door. But she found she couldn't. Her eyes just couldn't leave that man that was dancing so sensually on the floor that now had his eyes glued to hers.

_And I'm hypnotized by the rhythm of your hips  
It's hard to hide and I can't resist_

Okay, I'm officially a whore, I have to be, oh my god I know I do not desire a man I just met hours ago. Why am I so damn attracted to this man, no, this sex god in disguise.

_It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing_

She thought back on the way he had kissed her, how his lips felt like velvet, her hand unconsciously went up to her lips and thought of him doing that again, and maybe this time wouldn't rush off.

_Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my casanova_

This is stupid, I can either just stand here looking like a desperate idiot or I can enjoy myself; after all, this is what I cam to do. She started making her way down the bar's steps and onto the dance floor; stopping momentarily to excuse herself from Ayumi's endless chatter. Once on the floor she simply allowed her body to take control and move to the beat of the music, he mind never forgetting the man in leather.

_It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing  
_

She closed her eyes, maybe it was to relax herself or maybe it was to stop feeling nervous. She danced without hesitation and soon felt the heat of other bodies around her. She dared to open her eyes slowly and found that many guys had indeed decided on dancing with her. Feeling a little proud of her dancing abilities she looked towards her fantasy man and found him staring at her again, this time with jealousy?_  
_

_Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my casanova_

Oh come on now, I'm practically an open invitation. What more do you want for me to do? She felt a hand on her rear and knew it was time to bolt. She flashed the guys a flirtatious smile before heading deeper towards the floor. Towards him. To him, it appeared that she was heading straight for him, but two steps away she turned more towards the right and passed right past him with a smile and batted her lashes.

_I cross the room  
He smells my perfume  
Mi amor, a serious danger  
Temperatures rising  
And I'm fantasizing  
Making love to a beautiful stranger  
_

Great now what am I doing? Did I just reduce myself to shameless flirting? Why do I feel so hot, could it really be just from the dancing with those guys? Let's be real, it's all because of him, you want him.

_My passions alive   
I'm feeling so high  
It's not the champagne  
That's driving me insane_

Reaching the steps she placed a hand on the hand bar to pull herself up. But once she made contact with the cool metal, a warm inviting hand made contact with her arm. She turned around ready to decline any offer to dance when she was met with those same cobalt eyes. She let her eyes drift towards his mouth and unknowingly wet her lips with her tongue.

_It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing_

"Dance with me." It was a simple request; no it was more like a demand, one that she for reasons unknown couldn't deny. She smiled and allowed him to pull her towards the floor. He quickly pulled her against him and began dancing with her closely, letting his leg slip in between hers. His hands drifted lower and rested above her rear and she found herself entranced by his rhythm and body.

_Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be my casanova  
_

Never in all of her life had she ever danced with someone so fluid. His body seemed to absorb the music and his dancing was its expression. As he rubbed his body onto hers she knew she was lost. This man could do anything to her; as long as he danced and touched her the way he was doing right now.

_  
It's about your kiss  
It's about your lips  
It's about the way you move your body  
It's about your style  
That drives me wild  
It's the sexy things you're doing  
_

"You're a great dancer," he spoke into her ear, sending chills of pleasure down her back.

"I was just thinking the same about you," she spoke loudly trying to speak above the music, "where did you learn to dance?"

"In Florida they had some of the best Latin clubs and I just picked it up."

She could only nod, it seemed that every time his face was so close she was putty in his hands. She turned around so that she could avoid his gaze and found that his chest was indeed as muscular as it seemed from afar.

"So who were the girls?" she found herself asking; immediately regretting it, fearing that it would make her sound jealous.

She felt him laugh before reaching towards her ear again, "They're just friends Kagome, besides, you're the only one I'm interested in."

_Come and dance with me tonight  
Feel the rhythm deep inside  
Touch me now  
You can be_

The song ended and she was left with his words in her mind. Thinking that their dancing was now over she started to walk off, but his hand quickly found hers and she was pulled back towards his chest and he held her in an intimate grip. Salsa music instantly filled the speakers and she was curious as to what his next move would be. She was elated when he started moving against her body, her feet soon found rhythm with his and his smile was that of promise.

Yes, it was definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
